witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
A Poet Under Pressure
A Poet Under Pressure|image = Tw3_dandelion_prisoner.jpg|region = Free City of Novigrad|location = Novigrad Isolated Hut|reward = ?? / ?? Painting of Hierarch Hemmelfart Witch Slayer|level = 13|next = Ciri's Story: Breakneck Speed|enemies = Redanian guards Witch Hunters Temple Guards}}A Poet Under Pressure or edition of rescuing Dandelion from his problems, again. Basics Travel eastward out of Novigrad, passing the Seven Cats Inn via the road by the river to reach the ambush point. As you approach the objective, head up the grassy embankment to the north, then around to a small campfire and some low brick ruins where Zoltan is waiting. He and some of his fellows have set the ambush for a convoy transporting Dandelion from his prison on Temple Isle (north Novigrad) to Oxenfurt. If you helped Dijkstra with his treasure hunt during Main Quest: Count Reuven’s Treasure, you can meet him back in his bathhouse office, and he agrees to send a small band of his men to help you with the ambush. Explain to the dwarf your intentions regarding raising suspicion or that an ambush is simpler (your choice). Then Priscilla arrives—an unwise move on her part due to the danger—bringing a note from Dudu. The convoy leaves at dawn, but she stays whether you ask her to leave or not. Zoltan challenges you to a game of Gwent while you wait. Agree or don’t. Then wait until you hear the sounds of horses approaching. Journal entry : Ah, what times those were, times of adventure, action and unexpected twists around every corner! As you surely recall, Ciri and I escaped from Whoreson Junior's headquarters only to wind up trapped in a corner by the Temple Guard. Ciri managed to get away, but I was captured and tossed in the Temple Isle dungeons. From there I was transported to Deireadh, the infamous Oxenfurt prison, to await my execution – and here my tale would surely end, had my friends not devised an ingenious plan to ambush the transport. : Yet even teh best-laid plans can go awry if fortune deems it so. The ambush succeeded only partially, as one of the guards tossed me on his horse and fled in the heat of the action. Not losing my cool for ny sic second, I quickly concocted a plan of my own, and it had almost come to fruition when Geralt burst in and broke me free in his typical clumsy yet, granted, effective way. But do not think me ungrateful or cold-hearted – any irritation I felt soon faded in the sincere joy that filled my heart upon seeing my old friend once more. Walkthrough * (Optional) Ask Dijkstra to help rescuing Dandelion * Meet Zoltan at the site of the ambush * Use your Witcher Senses to pick up the trail * Ask if anyone from the camp has seen Dandelion's abductor * Explore the area in front of the hut in the woods * Enter the halflings' home via the secret passage * Free Dandelion * Defeat the witch hunter * Untie Dandelion Category:The Witcher 3 main quests Category:The Witcher 3 quests